


I'll Be Your Light In The Dark

by larrystylinson92



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Demon!Louis, Dom/sub, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, angel!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson92/pseuds/larrystylinson92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kingdoms of the Dorchadas and the Solas have been at war for years - the fate of one boy could end the bloody battle and save thousands of lives but the cost is to grave to even mention. He must make a decision that will forever change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dorchadas: DOR-khuh-duss (In Gaelic means darkness)
> 
> Solas: Sol-as (In Gaelic means light)
> 
> I'm really excited about this story! Leave me feedback and tell me what you think! If you have any questions or suggestions don't be afraid to ask/tell me. (:

No matter how far you go back in time there has always been dark and light. A force of good and evil has always co-existed in the world. So when into this world two kingdoms were born it was not a surprise that they took on the true meanings of dark and light.

 

Whenever someone laid eyes on Dorchadas a caliginous feeling, like no other filled them to the core. Their darkest desires bubbled to the front of their minds and filled their hearts and true evil is revealed. But what dwells in darkness must always have a balance of light.

 

Solas was a pure kingdom only those who dwell in the light could bear to lay their eyes upon its beauty.  Its buildings were illuminated in pale white. Those who’ve had the pleasure of looking upon its greatness said the people there did not walk but it seemed as if they glided gracefully – for when someone of Solas came of age large, magnificent wings sprouted from their backs.

 

With powerful kingdoms come powerful rulers. To the south King Kiran ruled with an iron fist alongside him was his son prince Louis – the two single handedly destroyed everything in their paths, showing no mercy. And to the north King Donahue ruled with compassion. No one in his kingdom suffered; there was no hunger or sadness. Everyone lived in perfect harmony even though the two kingdoms were at war. King Donahue like King Kiran was blessed with one child; a son by the name of Niall.

 

The great battle had been going on for years and so much blood had been spilt that it could replace the water in oceans. The amount of death weighted heavy on the people of the north. If there was a way to stop this nonsense they would but King Kiran would never come to an agreement so when word that the great king had passed away the people of Solas saw a tiny flame of hope.

 

 

Prince Louis would now sit upon the throne and even though he was just as nasty as his father they hoped he had a kind heart like his deceased mother.

 

“Sir a letter has come for your father.” A messenger said handing Niall a black envelope.

 

“It’s from Dorchadas.” Harry said obviously staring at the red seal on it.

 

“Really I would have never known.” Niall said sarcastically patting his best friend on the back, “We better get this to my father.”

 

The two boys made the long trek to the throne room – climbing step after step. Niall pushed open the golden double doors panting.

 

“Father why is it necessary to climb a million stairs to get to you?” Niall asked.

 

“Why didn’t you fly up then?” his father asked chuckling.

 

“Harry was with me – he hasn’t gotten his wings yet, remember?” Niall said gesturing towards Harry whose head hung low at the mention of the fact that he was wingless.

 

“Don’t fret Harry you’ll get them soon enough.” King Donahue said smiling brightly, “Now why have you come to see me today son?”

 

“Letter from Dorchadas father – it was just delivered.” Niall replied holding out the black envelope.

 

King Donahue tore open the letter and began reading.

 

“Seems that Prince Louis coronation is tonight and they’ve invited me as the guest of honor – how kind of them, sadly I cannot attend I have an important council meeting to see too.” His father explained.

 

“But someone must go or they’ll think us ignorant.” Niall replied.

 

“You’re right I’ll send you. Go before King Louis; give him my sincerest apologies for his father’s death and not being able to make it to his coronation also give him my congratulations on becoming king.” King Donahue answered ruffling Niall’s hair.

 

“Wha-What no I refuse to go to that gloomy place; send someone else father I beg of you.” Niall said with disgust.

 

King Donahue thought and thought until his eyes landed on Harry and a light bulb went off.

 

“Harry my boy how about a trip to Dorchadas? It’ll be a good experience since you’ve never been out of the kingdom. I’ll even supply you with a horse.” The King suggested eagerly.

 

Harry stared wide eyed at the King then at Niall who eyes were begging him to say yes only so he wouldn’t have to go himself.

 

“I guess I-I can go. I’m sure it isn’t as bad as they say, right?”

 

“Of course it isn’t! We better get you ready Harry, let’s go.” Niall said shoving Harry from the throne room before he could change his mind.

 

Niall climbed onto the railing and jumped off his wings opening.

 

“Niall that’s not fair! Wait up!” Harry called running down the winding staircase.

 

“Hurry up we don’t have all day curly!”

 

By the time Harry made it to his room he was completely out of breath. Niall sat on his bed grinning.

 

“That was cr-cruel!” Harry said collapsing on the burgundy settee.

 

Niall ignored him and began looking through his closet, “You should wear something eye catching.” Niall said pulling out some options.

 

“I don’t want to catch anyone’s eye Ni; I want to give King Louis his message and leave – I don’t plan on staying for the damn feast!” Harry replied incredulously.

 

“You have to stay for the feast or they’ll peg you as rude. It won’t be so bad just drink to keep yourself busy.” Niall said laying out his outfit on the bed.

 

“Oh great advice; get belligerently drunk in Dorchadas – that’ll make it easier for someone to rape me on my way home!” Harry shouted running his hand down his face aggravated.

 

“That’s why you’ll bring this with you.” Niall said pulling out a dagger.

 

“I-I can’t hurt someone! You know me all too well Niall I wouldn’t even hurt a fly.” Harry replied shaking his head.

 

“It’s only precaution; strap it to your leg. If you happen to come upon danger then you must use it unless you want to be raped and killed in an alley of Dorchadas!” Niall said simply, “Now get dressed.”

 

Harry got up staring at the clothes he had picked out.

 

“I have to wear black? It’s such a morbid color; I only where this for funerals.” Harry replied picking up the dark outfit.

 

“Yes well you can’t walk into King Louis’ coronation wearing white because you will most definitely be mobbed by the entire population of the room.”

 

Harry groaned but nodded defeated. He slowly changed into the black button up shirt and dark pants.

 

“How do I look?” Harry asked glumly.

 

“Like a true Dorchadas!”

 

Harry punched Niall hard in the arm causing the older boy to wince in pain.

 

“Don’t say that I am not a Dorchadas I’m a Solas!” Harry replied shaking out his curls.

 

“Yeah, yeah come on you better get going or you’re going to be late.” Niall said walking out the door.

 

Once in the stables Niall saddled a horse making sure everything was secure.

 

“Wish me luck.” Harry said hoisting himself onto the massive horse.

 

“Good luck, you’re gonna need it and remember if someone touches you the wrong way stab them and ride like hell!” Niall said slapping the horse causing it to rear up and trot off.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

The ride to Dorchadas was tiresome. The scenery was endless rugged terrain. The air was thick; it smelled of smoke and blood. Harry shivered as he stared at the gargoyles that lined the top of the castle. He dismounted his horse and handed it over to a stable boy before following the line of people into the ominous castle.

 

“Halt who are you?” a guard asked eyeing him suspiciously, “I don’t recognize you.”

 

“I-I’m Harry from Solas; the king sent me in his place.” Harry muttered nervously.

 

Harry squeaked when an arm wrapped around his shoulder. He turned to see a boy with a dark complexion.

 

“I’ll take it from here.” Zayn said smirking as he led Harry through the crowd.

 

Harry stared around the room nervously before his eyes landed on King Louis who sat upon his throne. People approached him with gifts; bowing and congratulating him.

 

“What do we have here?” Louis said as he spotted Zayn.

 

“A Solas sent by Donahue.” Zayn replied smugly.

 

Louis gestured for Harry to come closer. The younger boy gulped before slowly ascending the stairs. He bowed low his eyes glued to the floor – afraid to look upon the King of Dorchadas.

 

“What is your name?” he asked.

 

“H-Harry, your highness.” He replied wincing at how scared he sounded.

 

He felt a warm hand slip under his chin and lift his head. Harry gasped as he looking into Louis’ burning blue eyes.

 

“Are you afraid of me?” He asked licking his lips.

 

Harry felt his cheeks grow hot and he pulled away putting distance between them.

 

“No I’m not.” he replied trying to sound confident.

 

Louis and Zayn chuckled.

 

“What message have you got for me?” Louis asked sitting back down in his throne.

 

“King Donahue sends his apologies that he couldn’t make it to your coronation but he had a very important council meeting he had to attend; also his sends his sympathies for the lo-loss of your father. And finally he congratulates you on becoming kin-king of Dorchadas.“ Harry answered quickly as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

 

Harry glanced over and noticed Zayn giving him a very amused look. He glared at him annoyed.

 

“I send my thanks with you when you return to Solas. Will you stay for the feast?” he asked smirking; his fingers stroking his chin thoughtfully.

 

“Wel-Well I would like to return to Solas as soon as I can bu-but if I must stay I shall.” Harry replied.

 

He wasn’t going to lie and say he’d loved to stay when in reality he wanted to go home. Louis got up from his throne and descended the stairs. He circled Harry for a moment – sizing him up. Before he closed the space between them and his chest was pushed flat against Harry’s back.

 

“I guess we should get this feast started then so you can run home.” Louis whispered, “You can sit next to me so you won’t be alone.” Louis added chuckling.

 

Harry shivered when he felt Louis’ hot breath on his neck. His eyes followed Louis as he made his way over to the long table. A loud gong sounded and all the guest scurried for their seats. Zayn gestured for Harry to follow him. Louis was sat at the end of the table with Harry on his left and Zayn on his right.

 

“Let the feast begin; enjoy!” Louis said happily to everyone.

 

Loud chatter filled the large room as people began indulging in the food and drink. Harry gulped down his drink waving for the servant to pour him another. The heated looks he was getting from _King_ Louis were unnerving him. He wasn’t a piece of meat; he didn’t enjoy being stared down by a vile person like Louis nor did he appreciate it.

 

“You better be careful it’s rather strong.” Zayn said chewing his food slowly.

 

“I jolly well hope so.” Harry mumbled back gulping down more of the drink.

 

Harry later regretted drinking so fast when he began feeling slightly dizzy. He began eating slowly hoping food would make him feel a bit better. He grumbled frustrated when the food only made him thirsty.

 

“So tell me why exactly did Donahue send you? What importance do you hold in Solas?” Louis asked taking a bite of his food.

 

“I-I’m Niall’s best friend. I’ve lived with them since my fami-family passed away.” Harry replied feeling his eyes sting when the memory of his family flooded his hazy mind.

 

Harry couldn’t read the expression on Louis face but he began growing nervous again and reached for his cup chugging the contents; when the servant went to refill it Louis put his hand over it.

 

“No more he’s had enough. Fetch him some water.” Louis commanded gently.

 

“I can take care of myself.” Harry said slightly offended.

 

Louis continued to stare at him not saying a word. The servant came back filling Harry’s cup with cold ice water.

 

“Drink.” Louis said gesturing to the cup.

 

Harry glared at him. He wasn’t a child he refused to be treated like one.

 

“I’m fine thanks.”

 

“I wasn’t suggesting you drink I was commanding it.” Louis replied his voice stern.

 

Harry picked up the cup taking a big gulp before putting it down with a loud bang. Water sloshed out of the cup spilling onto the table beneath it. Harry felt hot as his anger flared. He suddenly got up staring daggers at Louis.

 

“I think I’ll take my leave now. Goodbye.”

 

Harry underestimated how much he drank because as soon as he went to walk away the room began spinning and his legs buckled underneath him. He felt strong arms catch him and heard chuckling.

 

“Zayn get him a carriage to take him home.” Louis said.

 

Zayn nodded a grin on his face as he wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist and dragged him from the dining hall.

 

“M-My horse.” Harry said his words slurring horribly.

 

“Don’t worry I’ll have them hook her up to the carriage. I warned you to be careful, didn’t I? You should’ve listened to me.” Zayn replied laughing loudly, “Here get in.”

 

Zayn hoisted him into a black carriage and he slumped against the side of it his eyes closing due to the heaviness. He could hear Zayn giving orders to someone before the door opened again.

 

“Everything is settled once the coachman is all set you’ll be on your way. Goodbye Harry – I have a feeling I’ll be seeing you very soon.”

 

Harry grunted not able to actually speak at the moment. Zayn chuckled before closing the door - after that everything went dark. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me feedback please! Thanks for reading! (: Hope this chapter is enjoyable. 
> 
>  
> 
> réalta = star (in Gaelic)

“Harryyyy? Earth to curly!”

 

 

Harry groaned loudly swatting at the air around him trying to shut off the loud voice.

 

 

“Shut up before I castrate you!” he replied his voice hoarse with sleep.

 

 

“Is that the thanks I get for carrying you to your room last night after you got belligerently drunk? To be quite honest I didn’t expect you to take my advice on that - bet you’re glad you did!” Niall replied his voice bouncing off the walls.

 

 

“No as a matter of fact I’m not bloody glad! My head feels like it’s about to split open!” he replied whimpering.

 

 

“Here drink this it’ll make it go away.” Niall said sitting down on the bed beside the younger boy.

 

 

Harry slowly sat up leaning up again the headboard before downing the sweet liquid that was handed to him. The effects were immediate and he felt relief crash down on him.

 

 

“Much better.” He said sighing.

 

 

“Now tell me, how was the coronation?” Niall asked taking the cup from Harry and placing it on the bedside table.

 

 

“It was horrible. _King_ Louis is a pervert.” He answered.

 

 

Niall’s eyes narrowed, “Did he violate you? I’ll kill him!” Niall shouted.

 

 

“No, no he just made me very uncomfortable. He just stared a lot. His right hand man, Zayn wasn’t so bad though, full of himself but not a bad lad.” Harry replied resting his head against the wall.

 

 

“Z-Zayn? Did he have a dark complexion? “ Niall asked the color draining from his face.

 

 

“Yeah, what’s wrong Ni you look as if you’ve seen a ghost. Do you know him or something?” Harry asked rubbing Niall’s back comfortingly.

 

 

“He-He’s the bastard that stole L-Liam from me. He’s the reason Liam became one of the fal-fallen.” Niall replied his voice laced with pain and sadness.

 

 

Harry gasped, “I tho-thought his name rung a bell. I’m sorry Ni.”

 

 

“It’s alright as long as I still got you I’ll be okay.”

 

 

“Best mates for life, remember?” Harry said pulling the blonde into a hug.

 

 

The sound of wings grew louder until a messenger landed in the room.

 

 

“Ah, Leon what can I do for you?” Niall asked wiping his eyes.

 

 

“The both of you have been called upon by the king, sir. He says you are to come immediately to the council hall.” He replied bowing.

 

 

“Me too? Why am I being called to the council hall?” Harry asked curiously.

 

 

“It’s not my right to say. Everything will be made clear once you arrive.” Leon replied.

 

 

Niall shot Harry a worried look before getting up. The two boys rushed to the council hall; when they arrived a large crowd was outside the doors.

 

 

“What’s going on here?” Niall asked pushing through the people – Harry close behind him.

 

 

“King of Dorchadas has come!” many voices shouted.

 

 

Niall’s face scrunched up in disgust. He pushed the doors open and slammed them shut once both of them were inside.

 

 

“What are you doing here Louis?” Niall spat.

 

 

“It’s King Louis now Niall you’ll do well to remember that.” Zayn said stepping out in front of Louis.

 

 

“Maybe you’ve forgotten scum but you’re in Solas not that black hole you call a kingdom.” Niall replied stepping closer to Zayn.

 

 

The two boys stared at each other heatedly.

 

 

“Stop this right now!” A soft voice shouted.

 

 

Niall gasped when Liam shoved himself between the two.

 

 

“Li-Liam it’s really you.” Niall said his voice gentle.

 

 

“I’m glad to see you doing so well Niall.” Liam answered smiling.

 

 

Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist pulling him close.

 

 

“You’re lucky he’s here or your blood would stain these floors.” Zayn said sneering.

 

 

“Enough of this childish banter.” King Donahue said in a loud, booming voice, “Come and sit – all of you.”

 

 

“What is this about father?” Niall asked sitting down at the table.

 

 

“I’ve come with a peace treaty.” Louis said smirking.

 

 

Harry sat next to Niall his fingers tapping against the table nervously.

 

 

“King Louis is willing to bring this war to an end - on one condition.” King Donahue said his voice strained.

 

 

“And what would that be? What could a great _king_ like you want Louis?” Niall asked eyeing him suspiciously.

 

 

“Harry. I want Harry.” He answered smugly.

 

 

“Wh-What?” Harry asked his eyes wide with fear, “I’m not a possession you can’t j-just have me!” he screamed getting up from the table.  

 

 

“Get the fuck out! Get out now!” Niall shouted pounding his fists on the table.

 

 

“Last time I checked I was the king of Solas not you my son. Now shut your mouth.” King Donahue said before calmly getting up, “Harry come with me for a moment.”

 

 

King Donahue led them through a door and into a small study.

 

 

“I-I can’t go with him, please don’t make me.” Harry begged tears filling his green eyes.

 

 

“I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want too but before you make your decision let me say a few things. As you know thousands from Solas and Dorchadas have perished because of this meaningless war; many innocents – women and children brutally killed; families have been torn apart – including yours. You are the only hope for our people Harry.” He said placing a hand on Harry’s shoulder, “You must be strong for us all.”

 

 

Harry let out a pained sob as he clung to King Donahue. He buried his face into the King’s shirt; his tears soaking it. King Donahue held Harry as he cried.

 

 

“You’re like a son to me Harry. I love you like my own; I promised your father I’d do anything to keep you safe and that is what I’m doing. If this war doesn’t end we’ll all die. At least this way I can keep my promise to him.” He said gently.

 

 

Harry looked up to see tears in the King’s eyes. He pulled away taking a few deep breaths before drying his tears.

 

 

“O-Okay I’ll go with hi-him. For Solas. For our people.”

 

 

“Thank you Harry, thank you for making this sacrifice for us.” King Donahue replied hugging him tightly.

 

 

Harry turned exiting the room. He walked up to the table – King Donahue behind him.

 

 

“When do I leave?” Harry asked calmly.

 

 

“Wha-What?! Harry you can’t be serious?! You can’t go with this scum, you belong here! You’re a Solas!” Niall shouted his face turning red.

 

 

King Donahue glared at his son causing Niall to grow silent.

 

 

“Right now. I’ll have your things sent to the castle.” Louis smirked, his eyes sparkling.

 

 

“You’re really going to leave me curly?” Niall asked walking up to the younger boy.

 

 

“I’m sorry Ni, I have to do this. I’ll miss you.” Harry said hugging the blonde boy – fresh tears streaming down his face.

 

 

When they pulled away Niall unclasped the necklace that hung from his neck.

 

 

“Here take this.” He said placing it around Harry’s neck and clasping it.

 

 

“The réalta of So-Solas? I-I can’t take this.” Harry said in awe.

 

 

“It’ll be a piece of home - something to remember me by; a light for you when all other lights go out.” Niall said wiping at his tears, “Don’t forget about me curly.”

 

 

With one last hug Harry turned to Louis who reached a hand out. Harry stared at him for a moment before lacing their fingers together, wincing as their skin touched. As they made their way out of the council hall the crowd gasped at the sight of Harry holding hands with the King of Dorchadas.

 

 

They understood what was going on and gave Harry sympathetic looks.

 

 

“Thank you Harry, thank you.” They said as he passed them.

 

 

Before he stepped out of the castle he turned seeing Niall staring back at him tears streaming down his face; he turned away – biting back the urge to sob.

 

 

“Goodbye Harry.” Niall said quietly as he collapsed to the ground.

 

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

 

“You’ll be staying to gather Harry’s things; bring them back quickly don’t take all day.” Louis said to the coachman.

 

 

“Yes, your highness.” He answered unhooking two horses for them.

 

 

“You first.” Louis said gesturing towards the horse.

 

 

Harry hoisted himself up – Louis after him. He wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist grabbing the reigns and they were off – Zayn and Liam riding next to them.

 

 

The ride to Dorchadas felt like it took a lifetime. Harry felt empty and sad. He was starting a new life; he left everything he’s ever known behind. He was snapped out of his thoughts as the horse came to a stop.

 

 

“Welcome home.” Louis said his lips brushing against Harry’s ear causing the younger boy to wince at the closeness.

 

 

As he walked through the castle people sneered at him; some gave him sad looks – he just kept his head down not making eyes contact with anyone.

 

 

“Zayn send word to me when his possession’s get here.” He said pulling Harry into a candle lit room.

 

 

The walls were blood red with lush black carpet that felt soft beneath his feet. Louis pulled some clothes from a large wardrobe and placed them on the bed before making his way back over to Harry and unbuttoning his shirt. Harry swatted at his hands angrily, he was grown he could undress himself but Louis wasn’t taking no for an answer and held onto one of Harry’s wrist tightly causing Harry to whimper.

 

 

“Either you behave yourself or I will punish you, is that clear?” Louis asked his voice dangerously low.

 

 

Harry tried pulling his arm out of Louis’ strong grip but failed.

 

 

“You’re hurting m-me!”

 

 

“Then stop fighting me.” Louis replied letting him go and continued to unbutton his shirt.

 

 

Harry stood still his body trembling as his shirt fell to the floor. Louis ran his hands down Harry’s pale, smooth chest pushing a kiss to his shoulder.

 

 

Harry jerked away slapping Louis across the face his eyes wide with fear. Louis growled his hand closing around Harry’s throat. The younger boy struggled as his feet lifted from the ground. He clawed at Louis’ hand his eyes begging for him to stop.

 

 

“This is your home now and I am your king; you are no longer in Solas. Be stubborn all you want but I will break you Harry just wait and see.” Louis said throwing Harry to the floor before turning to leave.

 

 

The lock on the door clicked and Harry was alone – gasping on the floor. He curled up into a ball and sobbed.

 

 

“What have I gotten myself into?”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post an update til this weekend but I typed it out and couldn't wait to post it so here it is! Feedback is appreciated! :D Thank you ahead of time if you read. Also I need some ideas for this story so if you have any don't be shy to tell me!

Harry jerked awake to the sound of the door opening. He sat up quickly looking around distorted with sleep.

 

 

"Hello Harry my name is Chastity and this is my sister Stella we've been assigned to look after you from now on. Is there anything you need?" She asked gently placing a tray of food on the bedside table.

 

 

Chastity had beautiful black hair and her ivory skin glowed in the dim candle lit room. Her eyes were a deep green much darker than his own eyes. Stella was fairly much the same except her eyes were crimson and she was not as pleasing to the eyes as her sister - she was much darker than Chastity. Her eyes were filled with hate as she stared at the younger boy.

 

 

Chastity reached down helping him onto the bed. Harry whimpered curling into a ball.

 

 

"Is he mute or something?" Stella asked sneering.

 

 

"Hold your tongue, sister." Chastity snapped, "Here's some food for you, eat up so you'll have strength face the days to come. I know it must be hard leaving your home behind but in time you'll get use to it here."

 

 

Stella rolled her eyes huffing.

 

 

 

"Even if you do get use to it here, we'll never accept you as a Dorchadas. You'll always be Solas filth." Stella added spitefully.

 

 

 

 

"Watch yourself Stella you're sailing perilously close to the edge." Chastity said turning to her sister, "Wait outside for me."

 

 

 

Stella stormed from the room slamming the door so hard the walls shook.

 

 

 

"Ignore her she's just jealous. I must be going now though if you need anything don’t hesitate to ask me okay?” she smiled sweetly at him before exiting the room after her sister.

 

 

 

Harry stared at the food and it made him sick. There was no way he was going to give Louis the satisfaction. He turned his back to the door and curled up, closing his eyes. After what seemed like a century he began to drift off.

-_-_-_-

 

 

After a few days of being locked in his room and refusing to eat Harry’s body became weak – his skin paler than usual.  He laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about Solas and how Niall was doing when the door creaked open. Harry glanced over expecting it to be Chastity but instead his eyes landed upon Louis.

 

 

 

“Here eat.” Louis said holding out a tray to him.

 

 

 

Harry sat up pushing himself away from Louis and pulled his knees up his face.

 

 

 

“Le-Leave me alone.” Harry mumbled.

 

 

“If you don’t eat something you’ll die.” Louis replied sternly.

 

 

 

“I’d rather die than be trapped here with you.” Harry answered tears gathering in his eyes.

 

 

 

Louis began growing angry at Harry’s defiance. He grabbed a handful of his curls and pulled him across the bed. Harry cried out in pain trying to struggle out of Louis’ grip.

 

 

“Eat this fucking food now!”

 

 

“No! I won’t eat it!” he shouted back.

 

 

Harry pushed the tray from Louis’ hands and it crashed to the ground. Louis released Harry – the look in his eyes caused fear to swell inside him.

 

 

“Two can play at this game.” Louis snarled walking to the door, “Zayn bring the box here.”

 

 

 

Harry saw Zayn come to the door handing Louis a large velvet box.

 

 

“Go easy on him, yeah?” Zayn said giving Harry a worried glance.

 

 

 

Louis made his way back over to Harry, “Since you won’t eat here in your room, you’ll be joining me in the dining hall.”

 

 

 

Louis opened the box pulling out what looked like a metal collar along with a long thick chain. Harry tried to get out of Louis’ reach but he was to slow. The older boy grasped his wrist tightly and pushed him down on the bed before straddling him to keep him still. He clasped the collar on him before linking the chain to it.

 

 

 

He slid off of him pulling the chain causing Harry’s head to jerk forward painfully.

 

 

 

“Le-Let me go! Take this o-off of me! Stop it!” Harry cried as Louis dragged him to the door.

 

 

 

“Just so you know the more you struggle the more painful it’s going to be!” Louis replied pulling him out of the door.

 

 

 

Harry crawled on the ground to keep from having his neck jerked in every direction. He stared at the ground tears dripping down him face. As they made their way to the dining hall people whistled at Harry as if he was a dog and laughter filled the dark halls.  

 

 

 

When they entered the dining hall Louis made his way over to Zayn and Liam who eyed Harry with concern. Liam reached down to help Harry up so he could sit at the table.

 

 

 

“No leave him down there.” Louis commanded.

 

 

 

Liam nodded stepping away and taking his place beside Zayn again. Stella smirked as she brought a plate of food over.

 

 

 

“Where should I put this?” she asked Louis smugly.

 

 

 

“On the floor.” He replied wrapping Harry’s chain around the arm of his chair before sitting down.

 

 

Stella smirked placing the plate on the ground with a loud thump.

 

 

 

“Bon appétit pup.” She whispered before leaving.

 

 

 

Harry stared at the food – tears streaming down his face in embarrassment. He refused to give Louis the satisfaction. He wouldn’t break no matter what Louis did to him.

 

 

 

“Not hungry pet?” Louis asked chuckling.

 

 

 

He got up from his seat and picked up a knife from the table. Harry stared at him in fear.

 

 

 

“Stay away from me!” Harry shouted trying to pull away but the chain held him firmly in place.

 

 

 

Louis grabbed his shirt cutting it before ripping it the rest of the way off. Harry sobbed trying to fight him off.

 

 

 

“For every time I have to ask you to eat I’ll take off a piece of your clothing until you’re completely bare if you still refuse to eat I’ll chain you to the fountain and leave you there for everyone to see.” Louis said his voice dripping with venom.

 

 

 

Harry’s body shook violently due to his uncontrollable sobs. Louis threw the knife down on the table and sat back down. Harry stared up to see Zayn, Liam, and Chastity staring at him eyes filled with sadness. Zayn nodded towards the plate on the floor.

 

 

 

Harry bit his lip before lowering his face to the plate and lapping the food into his mouth.

 

 

 

“You learn fast pet.” Louis said taking a long sip from his goblet, “Next time I look down that plate better be licked clean.”

 

 

 

Harry felt sick and humiliated but he continued to eat only to save himself from further humiliation. When he was done he had food dripping from his face. He sniffled pathetically.

 

 

 

“I-I’m done." He mumbled his voice hoarse from crying.

 

 

 

 

“Are you up for seconds?” Louis asked smirking.

 

 

 

“That’s enough.” Liam said getting up and bending down next to Harry.

 

 

 

Liam wiped Harry’s face with a napkin.

 

 

 

“I will decide when it’s enough.” Louis replied glaring at Liam.

 

 

 

“He’s eaten like you told him too, leave him be. You’ve humiliated him enough. What else do you want from him?!” Liam answered angrily.

 

 

 

The hall grew quiet as the two stared at each other.

 

 

 

 

“Chastity, take him to his room.” Louis finally said getting up from the table.

 

 

 

“Zayn, Liam follow me.”

 

 

 

Chastity quickly unwrapped Harry’s chain and helped the boy up on his feet before leading him to his room. Once they were away from prying eyes she unclasped the chain and let it fall to the floor. Harry collapsed onto the bed fresh tears falling from his puffy eyes.

 

 

 

“Shhhh, it’ll be okay Harry. I know it hurts. Next time just do what he says and save yourself the pain. It’s not worth it, I promise you.”

 

 

 

“Wha-What’s going to happen to Liam?” He asked.

 

 

 

“He’ll probably get a lecture but nothing bad – Louis wouldn’t hurt Liam, Zayn wouldn’t allow it.” She replied

 

 

 

“I can’t do this Chastity I made a huge mis-mistake coming here. I just want to go home. I-I miss Niall.” He said burying his face into the pillow.

 

 

 

“Well you’ll get to see him soon.” She said simply.

 

 

 

“Wh-What? How?” Harry asked frantically, eyes wide.

 

 

 

“King Donahue and Niall are coming for a feast. It’s for the end of a brutal war. Two enemies becoming friends, so to speak.” She replied.

 

 

Harry smiled at the thought of being able to see Niall and he felt happy despite what just happened.

 

 

 

“I can’t wait to see them.” Harry said smiling.

 

 

 

“I’m sure he can’t wait to see you either. Now lie down and rest, you’ve had a rough night.”

 

 

 

Harry laid down and Chastity pulled the covers over him.

 

 

 

“Chastity?’ Harry said before she closed the door.

 

 

 

“Yeah, Harry?”

 

 

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

 

 

-_-_-_-

 

 

At this point the only thing that kept Harry going was the thought of being able to see Niall and Chastity’s kindness. Harry felt as if he was nothing but an empty shell. That’s the only way he’d be able to deal with being around Louis.

 

 

 

“You know he secretly cares for you.” Chastity said one night as she cleaned out a deep gash on his face he’d gotten from Louis for ‘being a smart ass.’

 

 

“I can tell by the numerous scars he’s given me since I arrived here.” Harry replied sighing.

 

 

 

 

“He just doesn’t know how to show his emotions very well is all. Give him a chance.” She said placing a bandage over this wound.

 

 

 

 

“I could never lo-love him, he’s a monster.”

 

 

 

Suddenly Harry felt a sharp pain on his back like a fire was spreading. He cried out in pain and began thrashing around in agony.

 

 

 

“Harry, Harry what’s wrong?! What’s the matter with you?” Chastity asked trying to hold him still as he violently thrashed around but to no avail.

 

 

 

The door burst open; Louis, Liam, and Zayn entered.

 

 

 

 

“What’s going on? Harry are you okay?” Louis asked frantically.

 

 

 

 

“I-It hurts Lou-Louis! Make it stop, pleas-please!” He cried trying to rip his shirt off.

 

 

 

 

“Chastity fetch some hot water, a rag, and some ointment from the healer; His wings are coming.” Liam said hurriedly as he pulled Harry’s shirt off, “Harry listen to me you’re going to have to lie on your stomach for me okay.” He said gently.

 

 

 

 

Harry rolled over onto his stomach his body trembled violently. Louis lifted his head as he slid on the bed and laid it in his lap as he ran his fingers through his curls soothingly.

 

 

 

“Shhh it’ll be over soon.” Louis whispered.

 

 

 

 

Chastity came back into the room, closing the door behind her. She laid the supplies down on the bedside table.

 

 

 

“He gave me this knife I told him you didn’t ask for it but he insisted.” Chastity said holding up the blade.

 

 

 

“I didn’t mention it because I didn’t want to scare Harry but I knew the healer would give you one. Louis hold him still; Harry this is going to hurt but I promise you’ll feel better once it’s done.”

 

 

 

Louis grabbed the back of Harry’s neck to keep him from struggling. Harry eyes went wide with fear. Louis laced his fingers with Harry’s.

 

 

“Squeeze my hand as hard as you need too, okay?” Louis said as he watched Liam cut deeply into one of Harry’s shoulder blades before going to the next one and doing the same thing.

 

 

 

Harry screamed and thrashed around trying to get away from the blade. Blood dripped down his pale skin at an alarming rate as his wings began sprouting from the two wounds. Louis hand was aching at how hard the younger boy was squeezing it but he didn’t mind. He wiped the sweat from Harry’s forehead with his free hand.

 

 

 

After only a few moments his wings fully sprouted and Harry whimpered wiggling uncomfortably. Louis stared at his wings in awe; they were black with a few white feathers here and there. Liam set to work cleaning up the blood from his back and wings before he applied the ointment to numb the pain.

 

 

 

 

“You did very well Harry. I’ll get Chastity to put more ointment on you later to keep the pain at bay.” He said helping Harry up.

 

 

 

 

Harry stood from the bed his legs shaking. The walked up to the mirror and stared at the vast black wings - a smile on his face. He tried to flap them but winced when pain shot through his back.

 

 

 

“Easy now you must let them heal for a couple days before trying anything.” Liam said chuckling, “For now just fold them closed and get some sleep. You’re going to have to sleep on your stomach until you’re able to retract them.” He said gently.

 

 

 

Harry nodded and folded his wings closed. Chastity gathered the bloodied materials and exited the room, Zayn and Liam following behind her. Louis stared at Harry for a moment.

 

 

 

“I’d like to stay with you.” He mumbled biting his lip, “If you don’t mind that is.” He added staring hopefully at the younger boy.

 

 

 

 

Harry felt his heart skip a beat and nodded his head hesitantly. Louis smiled guiding Harry to the bed and they both slipped in. He pulled Harry against his chest sighing contently.

 

 

 

“Goodnight Harry.”

 

 

 

“G’night Louis.” He replied as the warmth of Louis’ body pulled him into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated.
> 
> Suggestions appreciated. 
> 
>  
> 
> (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this up tomorrow but I've been at a constant battle with myself to post early so I decided to give in and post today! I hope you enjoy this chapter - feedback and suggestions are appreciated! Thanks ahead of time for reading.

Harry stood shirtless in front of the mirror admiring his wings. It had been a couple of weeks since they sprouted; which was just enough time for them to heal. He couldn’t wait to show Niall at the feast tonight.

 

 

 

“I could teach you to fly.” A voice said from behind him.

 

 

 

He turned quickly, startled.

 

 

 

“You’d do that for me?” Harry asked the older boy hesitantly.

 

 

 

Was this a joke?

 

 

“Yeah, maybe after all this feast hysteria we can practice so you can get use to them. It can be a bit difficult at first but I’m sure you’ll be able to manage; you are a fast learner after all.” He answered smiling.

 

 

“I-I’d like that.” Harry replied his eyes glued to the floor.

 

 

 

 

“Speaking of the feast, what are you wearing tonight?” Louis asked changing the subject to break the awkward silence.

 

 

 

 

Harry walked over pulling out an outfit before showing it to Louis; a crimson button up shirt with black pants - simple but effective.

 

 

 

“What do you think?” he asked, “I could wear something else if you don’t like it.” He added quickly.

 

 

 

“Why would it matter if I did or didn’t like your outfit?” Louis asked smirking.

 

 

 

 

Harry’s face flushed a light pink.

 

 

 

 

“We-Well of course it doesn’t matter! I was just asking your op-opinion is all – stop being so smug about it.” Harry replied huffing, annoyed.

 

 

 

“You should get dressed; the guests will be arriving soon.” Louis answered opening the door, “Oh and I think you’d look gorgeous in anything.” He said before closing the door with a wink.

 

 

 

Harry stood there mouth agape – Louis’ words soaking into his brain.

 

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

“Donahue glad to see you could make it to this feast.” Louis said as he entered the main hall.

 

 

 

  
“Louis it’s nice to see you doing so well.” King Donahue replied shaking Louis’ stiff hand.

 

 

 

“Likewise.” Louis replied.

 

 

 

“Where’s Harry?” Niall asked with not so much as a greeting.

 

 

 

“Niall don’t be rude, we’re guest here.” King Donahue scolded smacking the blonde lightly.

 

 

 

“It’s fine, Niall’s never been one for common courtesy.” He replied bitterly, “He’s in his room if you’d like to see him.”

 

 

 

Louis waved one of the servants over and asked them to take Niall to see Harry. The blonde mumbled a thanks before silently following.

 

 

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

Harry shook out his curls for the hundredth time trying to get his curls to sit perfectly. There was a light knock on the door.

 

 

 

 

“Come in.” Harry said not bothering to turn to see who had entered.

 

 

 

 

 

“Wow I hardly recognized you Curly.” Niall said causing Harry to spin around, eyes wide.

 

 

 

 

“Niall you’re here!” Harry shouted running into Niall’s open arms.

 

 

 

“You got your wings! I told you it wouldn’t be long til you got them. Come on let me teach you some of the basics of flying.” Niall said dragging Harry from the room, “What the fuck is this; a collar?!”

 

 

 

Niall grabbed the dagger that was strapped to his leg and pried open the collar letting it fall to the floor with a loud clang before lifting Harry onto the railing.

 

 

 

 

“Are you sure this is safe?” Harry asked staring down from on top of the banister.

 

 

 

“Don’t worry this is how I learned to fly plus if you don’t get it you’ll fall into the fountain below.” Niall said reassuringly, “Remember don’t freeze up and flap at a steady pace.”

 

 

 

 

Harry nodded trying to steady his erratic breathing, “I-I don’t think I can do this Niall; I’m not r-ready.”

 

 

 

“Don’t think about it just fly!” Niall said giving Harry a shove.

 

 

 

Harry wings opened but that’s as far as he got before he froze up.

 

 

 

“Niall help! I can-can’t do this!” Harry screamed his heart beating quickly in his chest as he fell.

 

 

 

“Flap your wings Curly!” Niall shouted frantically.

 

 

 

Harry clenched his eyes shut as tears streamed down his pale face. A scream ripped itself from him as he fell. Suddenly he felt someone grab him; his eyes snapped open to see Louis’ angry face. The older boy flew them back up to where Niall was standing.

 

 

 

 

“What do you think you’re doing; he could have gotten seriously fucking injured!” Louis screamed placing Harry down before lunging at Niall.

 

 

 

Harry hurriedly threw himself in front of the blonde boy – keeping Louis at a distance. 

 

 

“It’s not his fault I-I asked him too.” Harry replied, “Please don’t hurt him.”

 

 

 

“I can’t believe you’d be so reckless!” Louis replied running his fingers through his soft hair.

 

 

 

“He could have managed without you interrupting.” Niall sneered.

 

 

 

“You really think so?” Harry asked smiling.

 

 

 

“Of course I do Curly.” Niall replied ruffling Harry’s curls.

 

 

 

Louis felt his rage boil over seeing Harry smiling for the piece of Solas scum that just endangered his life!

 

 

 

“Zayn come here now!” Louis shouted over the banister.

 

 

 

In a matter of minutes Zayn landed gracefully next to Louis.

 

 

 

 

“What’s going on?” Zayn asked glaring at Niall with disgust.

 

 

 

 

“Escort _Niall_ to the dining hall – now!” Louis said grabbing Harry’s collar off the floor before dragging him roughly into the bedroom.

 

 

 

 

“What are you doing!?” Niall shouted seeing the duo disappear and tried to run after them.

 

 

 

Zayn grabbed Niall by the front of his shirt and pushed him roughly against the wall.

 

 

 

“You better learn your fucking place and have some respect you filth.” Zayn spat before shoving him towards the staircase.

 

 

 

 

Niall straightened up his shirt, “Next time you lay your hands on me I’ll cut them off.”

 

 

 

-_-_-_-

 

 

 

 

Louis didn’t say anything to Harry he just collared him before grabbing the heavy chain from its hook and linking it to the collar. Harry whimpered – Louis hadn’t chained him since the night they slept in the same bed.

 

 

 

Harry let his head hang low before he got into the position but as he got down on all fours the older boy reached down and pulled him back onto his feet sighing before he lightly tugged the chain gesturing for Harry to follow him. The trek to the dining hall was silent; Louis looked as if he was deep in thought. When they entered the chatter in the room died down and every eye was upon them.

 

 

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing to him!?” Niall screamed getting out of his seat.

 

 

 

Louis ignored his shouts and made his way to the end of the table. He wrapped Harry’s chain to his chair and pushed him into the seat beside him.

 

 

 

 

“Sit down immediately and stop this nonsense!” King Donahue shouted glaring at his son.

 

 

 

 

“How can you sit and watch Harry’s being treated like a fucking animal and do nothing about it?” Niall asked incredulously.

 

 

 

 

“Harry is no longer a Solas. We have been invited here for a feast - now stop making everything so bloody difficult all the time; you’re not a child anymore for God sakes!” King Donahue replied slamming his fist down onto the table.

 

 

 

Niall stared at his father in disbelief before opening his wings and lifting slowly into the air.

 

 

 

“I’ll see you at home father.”

 

 

 

“Niall wait!” Harry called before sinking back into his seat when Louis threw him a dark look.

 

 

 

“Goodbye Curly.”

 

 

 

The feast seemed to go on for an eternity. As the night dragged on a feeling of worry filled Harry. He glanced over at Louis who was pushing his food around on his plate.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry for worrying yo-you.” Harry whispered taking a sip of his wine.

 

 

 

Louis froze before looking up his eyes alight with an emotion Harry couldn’t exactly place.

 

 

 

“Why should I care if you endanger your own life? Sorry to disappoint you but I don’t waste my time on being worried over such simple matters.” Louis replied standing up from the table, “I’m sorry but I think I’ve had enough festivities for tonight please enjoy the rest of your meal. Liam make sure our guests get home safely.” He added before walking away, Zayn following close behind him.

 

 

 

Harry stared after him confused and a tad bit sad.

 

 

 

 

“Just give him time.” Liam said patting his shoulder lightly.

 

 

 

 

“Time for what; he doesn’t care about me so why should I care about him.” Harry said nibbling on a piece of food.

 

 

 

Liam smiled at him knowingly but Harry sighed before excusing himself from the table. He said his goodbyes to King Donahue before making his way slowly to his bedroom.

 

 

“Stop pestering me and go away! Just leave me alone!”

 

 

 

 

 

Harry quickened his pace as he heard a door slam loudly before seeing Zayn stomping down the stairs.

 

 

 

 

“Zay-Zayn what happened?” Harry asked curiously.

 

 

 

 

“Louis’ in one of his moods again; I don’t blame him after what happened tonight. It seems when he heard your terrified scream and saw you plummeting from up above it gave him quite a fright. He doesn’t want to admit it of course but I know him better than anyone else. Ah, well there’s nothing we can do about it tonight. Goodnight Harry.” Zayn replied hurriedly before making his way back to the feast.

 

 

-_-_-_-

 

 

 

The days after the feast were lonely for Harry. He isolated himself from everyone; not even speaking to Chastity. When he had arrived at Dorchadas he was so sure about his feelings about Louis’ now he felt ambivalent.

 

 

 

Harry let his tears freely fall. He felt so frustrated about it all. The sound of the door creaking open caused Harry to shove his face into the pillow not wanting speak to anyone. He felt the bed sink down.

 

 

 

“Harry I know you don’t want to talk to me but just listen to what I have to say.” Liam said gently, “I know what you’re going through right now. The feelings, the doubt, the fear – I felt all of those things to when I fell in love with Zayn.”

 

 

 

 

Harry turned his head to stare at Liam.

 

 

 

“I-I don’t-“ he began before Liam cut him off.

 

 

 

“You don’t have to lie to me – I know the feeling all too well. I never told anyone this story Harry but I think I should tell you the reason why I decided to leave Solas, why I decided to become a fallen and sacrifice what Niall and I had.” He said sighing, “I loved Niall a lot he was my everything but when I met Zayn nothing else mattered to me. Don’t get me wrong I still care for Niall very much. I suppressed my feelings for Zayn for a long time because I didn’t want to hurt Niall but after I had thought about it I was hurting him more by lying to him.”

 

 

 

“It didn’t bother you th-that he was a Dorchadas and you were a-a Solas?” Harry mumbled wiping at his face.

 

 

 

 

 “Love knows no bounds Harry.” Liam replied simply.

 

 

 

 

“So the re-reason you left wasn’t because you got tired of Ni-Niall?” Harry asked sniffling.

 

 

 

“He thinks that’s the reason I left but it isn’t; I left because nothing in this world makes me happier than Zayn does and I know that Louis won’t be happy with anyone else as long as you walk the Earth. The reason he was so angry was because you were so happy with Niall around and he wants to be the one to make you smile; the one to make you happy.” Liam replied.

 

 

 

Harry twisted the covers with his fingers nervously.

 

 

 

 

“He really lo-loves me?” Harry asked biting his lip.

 

 

 

 

“More than anything on this precious Earth.” Liam replied smiling.

 

 

-_-_-_-

 

 

 

Harry knocked gently on Louis’ bedroom door before entering. Louis sat up staring at Harry wide eyed.

 

 

 

“Harry what do you need?” Louis asked cautiously.

 

 

 

 

Harry sat down on the bed facing the older boy before reaching his trembling hands out and lacing their fingers together.

 

 

 

 

“I-I need yo-you.” Harry replied a tear sliding down his cheek.

 

 

 

 

Louis cupped Harry’s face wiping the tear away with his thumb. He caressed Harry’s cheek, his eyes shining with emotion. Louis leaned in slowly giving Harry time to pull away if he wanted too. The kiss was slow and gentle; it conveyed his feelings without the need for words.

 

 

 

 

“I love you Harry.” Louis said when they pulled apart, “You don’t know how long I’ve waited to tell you that.”

 

 

 

For the first time since he’d come to Dorchadas the reason for Harry’s happiness was because of Louis. The younger boy threw himself into Louis’ arms and buried his face into his neck, tears falling freely from his green eyes.

 

 

 

“I love you too Louis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and suggestions appreciated! (:


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when this story starts to get suspenseful so be ready for that. So I'll probably have the next chapter up by Saturday - Sunday at the latest. Feedback and suggestions appreciated.

“Just hold onto me I won’t drop you.” Louis reassured the younger boy as he wrapped his arms around Louis neck, “Look Zayn and Liam are right here if something goes wrong but nothing is going too; it’s just precaution.”

 

 

 

 

Louis opened his wings and flew to the middle of the large room that was usually used for hosting the occasional ball. Harry whimpered burying his face into Louis’ neck. After what happened with Niall he wasn’t eager to learn how to fly.

 

 

 

“You’re okay mate.” Zayn said from his place across the room.

 

 

 

“Open your wings Haz and flap them at a steady pace.”

 

 

 

 

Harry opened his wings and did as he was told.

 

 

 

“Wh-What now?” he asked once he got use to the flapping.

 

 

 

 

 

“Do you trust me?” Louis asked moving his hands to grip Harry’s sides.

 

 

 

 

“Yes, of cour-course I do.” He replied taking a deep breath to calm himself.

 

 

 

 

“Good just focus on me okay babe. I’m going to start counting; I don’t want you to pay attention to anything else but me.”

 

 

 

Harry nodded a bit confused.

 

 

 

“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve….”

 

 

 

 

Harry stared into Louis’ eyes as he counted – a warm sensation spreading over him.

 

 

 

 

 

“Good job Harry!” Liam called.

 

 

 

 

Harry stared over at him furrowing his eyebrows, “What do you mean I haven’t done anything.” He huffed.

 

 

 

 

“I beg to differ; look down love.” Louis said smirking.

 

 

Harry looked down and gasped when he noticed that Louis’ hands weren’t holding him anymore.

 

 

 

 

“I did it! I’m doing it!” Harry gushed excited flapping his wings quicker due to his excitement.

 

 

 

 

 

Harry shot upwards into the air with a squeak of fright.

 

 

 

 

“You have to remember to keep a steady pace even when you get excited.” Zayn said laughing.

 

 

 

 

“I knew that, sorry.” He replied steadying his wings again.

 

 

 

 

  
“Now for the next part I want you to fly to me.” Louis said flying backwards away from Harry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Liam and Zayn dove and began circling below them.

 

 

 

 

 

“Ar-Are you sure about this?” Harry asked, “You’re pretty far away.” He added nervously.

 

 

 

 

“Don’t worry Li and Zayn are below us for a reason they’ll catch you if you fall. Just lean forward and flap your wing in bit quicker.”

 

 

 

 

Harry took a few deep breaths before he leaned forward and slowly glided towards Louis. He grinned as Louis wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

 

 

 

“See that wasn’t so hard was it?” Louis asked as he rubbed their noses together affectionately.

 

 

 

 

“Gross get a room! Louis you’ve turned into a complete softy!” Zayn said from below.

 

 

 

 

“Shut up Zayn, leave him alone.” Harry replied aggravated.

 

 

 

No one was allowed to pick on Louis about being a softy not even Zayn.

 

 

 

 

“Uh oh I’ve made someone mad. What is little Hazza going to do? Beat me up?” Zayn replied sneering.

 

 

 

 

Harry felt his face flush red before he turned away from Louis.

 

 

 

 

 

“Don’t call me _little_ ever again!” Harry replied as his anger boiling over.

 

 

 

 

 

“Looks like the little one is getting all worked up.” Zayn answered smirking - his voice dripping with challenge.

 

 

 

 

Before anything else could be said Harry dove. Zayn chuckled before he zoomed out the door waiting to see if Harry followed before continuing on.

 

 

 

 

“Get back here you twat and I’ll show you who the little one here is!” Harry screamed as he flew past many Dorchadas with surprised looks on their faces.

 

 

 

 

Behind Harry flew Louis and Liam.

 

 

 

 

“Mission completed.” Louis said high fiving a grinning Liam.

 

 

 

 

Zayn flew around pillars and up high walls in attempts to lose Harry but to no avail. The curly haired boy was close behind him each time. Zayn was about to fly into Harry’s room to stop the chase but a heavy body collided with his and flew them into the room. They landed in the large bed both of them panting from the chase.

 

 

 

 

“Great job Zayn, I didn’t think that would actually work.” Louis said as he and Liam landed in the room.

 

 

 

Harry lifted himself from the bed; folding his wings.

 

 

 

 

“What are you going on about?” Harry asked staring at the trio with a confused expression.

 

 

 

 

“Zayn was provoking you on purpose Haz so you’d chase after him. After a chase like that I don’t think you’ll have any problems flying.” Louis said pulling Harry up from the bed.

 

 

 

 

Harry’s mouth opened and closed, “Even though I’m annoyed with the three of you for tricking me – thank you for teaching me how to fly.” Harry finally said.

 

 

 

 

“Harry, Harry!” Chastity shouted as she landed in the room, Stella behind her, “I saw you flying you almost knocked me right out of the air.” She said grinning, “You did great, by the way I’m very impressed!”

 

 

 

 

“Thanks it was part of Zayn’s big master plan apparently.” He replied.

 

 

 

“You should all get washed up dinner will be ready soon.” She said patting Harry on the back.

 

 

 

 

“Yes, food I’m starving.” Zayn said before grabbing Liam’s hand and flying from the room.

 

 

 

 

“We’ll see you two there then.” Chastity said flying off.

 

 

 

Stella stared at Harry for a moment before she took flight after her sister.

 

 

-_-_-_-

 

 

 

 

“Just go - I’ll meet you down there.” Harry said rolling his eyes as Louis asked him if he was ready for the fifth time.

 

 

 

“Fine, fine - don’t keep me waiting.” Louis said pushing a kiss to his lips before exiting the room.

 

 

 

 

After he finished styling his hair he made his way out of the room preparing to take off when Stella flew up from below.

 

 

 

“Oh, hello Stella – can I help you?” he asked after an awkward silence, “Do you want to fly down to dinner together?” he added nervously.

 

 

“Stop with your niceties and listen closely to what I have to say. You don’t deserve Louis; you don’t belong in Dorchadas. Go the fuck home. If you think you’ll ever be one of us you’re wrong. You’re nothing but Solas scum not even worthy to walk amongst our kind. If I can’t have Louis’ no one can.” She said spat before flying away.

 

 

 

Harry stood frozen his eyes stinging as tears fell from them. He knew Stella didn’t like him but he never thought she hated him that much. As he made his way to the dining hall her words swirled in his mind - a deep feeling of hatred began growing inside him. He sat down next to Louis’ not saying a word.

 

 

 

 

_“If I can’t have Louis’ no one can.”_

“Harry you okay?” Liam asked pulling him from his thoughts.

 

 

 

 

“Huh? Oh I’m fine just thinking.”

 

 

He stared at Harry suspiciously but let it go. Chastity was laying the last bit of food on the table when Harry’s eyes spotted Stella in the corner. She was conversing with one of the other servants. When she disappeared into the kitchens Harry waved him over.

 

 

 

 

“Yes sir how may I help you?” he asked.

 

 

 

 

“What were you and Stella talking about?”

 

 

 

 

“I owe her a favor because she did my daily duties when I was sick the other day and she was just asking if she could serve the wine tonight.” He answered simply.

 

 

 

“Oh well that’s all I wanted to know.” Harry said.

 

 

 

The servant bowed and went on with his work. Harry tapped his fingers on the table nervously. Something was going on but he couldn’t lay his finger on it. His eyes darted up when he heard the sound of his goblet being filled. Stella stared back at him. She was calm, too calm.

 

 

 

 

He watched her as she filled Louis, Zayn, and Liam’s goblets before she made her way back into the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

“You’re being awfully quiet tonight Hazza.” Louis said going for his goblet.

 

 

 

 

“Wait! You shouldn’t drink before dinner has been served.” Harry said quickly swatting his hand from his cup.

 

 

 

 

Louis stared at Harry taken aback.

 

 

 

 

 

“What’s gotten into you?” Louis asked rubbing the back of his hand.

 

 

 

 

 

“Please just don’t drink yet.” He pleaded staring at the three of them.

 

 

 

 

 

The gong rang through the dining hall signaling that dinner was served. Harry stared over at the three of them shaking his head. None of them went for their goblets as everyone began eating.

 

 

 

 

After a moment Stella came back into the room grinning with a goblet in her hand, “We should have a toast to Harry for learning to fly so well in such a short amount of time.” She said loudly.

 

 

 

 

Chastity glanced at her sister suspiciously.

 

 

 

 

Everyone at the table lifted their goblets to Harry including Liam, Zayn, and Louis.

 

 

 

 

“To Harry!” Stella said lifting her goblet to her mouth.

 

 

 

 

“Stop!” Harry and Chastity screamed at the same time.

 

 

 

 

Everyone stared at them surprised.

 

 

 

 

 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Stella shouted as Chastity over powered her and tied her to a chair.

 

 

 

 

 

“I demand to know what’s going on!” Louis commanded.

 

 

 

 

“Bring me an empty pitcher.” Harry said his voice dark.

 

 

 

 

Chastity hurried to fetch one and brought it to Harry. He poured the contents of his cup into the pitcher along with the Louis, Zayn, and Liam’s before making his way over to where Stella was bound.

 

 

 

 

“Get away from me!” She shouted her eyes filled with fear, “Chastity please don’t let him do this! I’m your sister.”

 

 

 

 

“You may have my father’s blood running through you but you will always be your mother’s daughter.” She spat, “You brought this upon yourself Stella.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Ha-Harry please do-don’t.” she begged.

 

 

 

 

 

“I have no pity for you - maybe I would have before you said those horrible things to me earlier but it’s too late for kind words; and you were wrong I do belong here beside Louis. Dorchadas is my home.” He said squeezing the sides of her face hard, forcing her mouth open before pouring the contents of the pitcher into it.

 

 

 

 

He threw the pitcher down and the loud shattering echoed throughout the hall as it mixed with the sounds of Stella’s agonizingly painful screams. Harry turned from her and stared at everyone’s shocked faces

 

 

 

 

 

“Enjoy your dinner.” He said before opening his wings and flying out of the room.

 

 

 

-_-_-_-

 

 

 

After dinner was finished the whole kingdom was buzzing with what Harry had done. Those who hated him before now praised him willingly.

 

 

 

 

Louis, Liam, and Zayn walked into Harry’s room to find him sitting on the sofa next to Chastity.

 

 

 

 

“Who are you and what have you done with Harry?” Zayn asked chuckling.

 

 

 

 

“How did you know she had poisoned our drinks?” Louis asked sitting down next to the younger boy.

 

 

 

 

“I didn’t know exactly it was just a hunch I had. I’m glad I was right or that would have been quite embarrassing.”

 

 

 

 

“You did amazing, love. Thank you.” Louis said pushing his lips to Harry’s.

 

 

 

 

 

“Yeah thank you Harry.” Liam said pulling him off the sofa and into a bone crushing hug.

 

 

 

 

 

“There’s no need to thank me.” Harry replied chuckling.

 

 

 

 

“Shut up and take our thanks. If it wasn’t for your quick thinking we’d be dead.” Zayn said pulling Harry into his arms.

 

 

 

 

“Now what do you say we have some proper drinks - free of poison?” Chastity asked.

 

 

 

 

 

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s drink til our eyes bleed!” Zayn said chuckling.

 

 

 

 

Louis pulled Harry into his lap as drinks were being made.

 

 

 

 

 

“What would I do without you?” Louis asked lacing their fingers together.

 

 

 

 

“Well tonight you would have died.” Harry answered sarcastically.

 

 

 

 

“You were right.” Louis said suddenly.

 

 

 

 

“May I ask about what?” Harry asked curiously.

 

 

 

 

“You do belong by my side. I love you Harry.”

 

 

 

“I love you too Lou.”

 

 

 

The four of them drank til they couldn’t even remember their own names or fly to their own rooms for that matter. Louis and Harry managed to make it to their bed while Zayn and Liam curled up with each other on the floor. Chastity smiled as she clumsily placed blankets on them so they wouldn’t get cold before collapsing on the sofa and being pulled away by sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and suggestions appreciated! Thank you for reading! (:


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait this chapter is shorter than the rest but it's because the next chapter is going to be long. Next chapter is where things get really hectic so prepare yourselves! I apologize ahead of time for my terrible smut I know it's really bad I can't write smut to save my life. Please forgive me!

Louis walked into the dining hall the smell of food making his stomach growl. After all the drinking he had done the night before he was in serious need of greasy food. He sat down at the table across from Zayn and Liam who seemed to be in the same state he was; hung-over.

 

 

 

“Harry still sleeping?” Zayn asked chuckling as he shoved food into his mouth.

 

 

 

“He’s still out cold – didn’t even move when I got out of bed.” Louis replied piling everything within reach onto his plate.

 

 

 

Chastity approached them and placed a goblet onto the table next to Louis' plate.

 

 

 

“Drink this it’ll help with the headache. I’ll have to bring Harry some when he wakes up.” 

 

 

 

“How are you never hung over?” Louis asked incredulously.

 

 

 

“I can handle my liquor.” She replied simply, "Unlike some people." 

 

 

 

“Excuse me sir a letter has arrived for-“

 

 

 

Chastity saw the white envelope in the messengers hand and she snatched it quickly before any of them could see.

 

 

 

“Thank you that is for me so nice of you to deliver it to me you could have just left it in my room.” She said hurriedly shoving the messenger away before he could protest, “I’m going to tend to Harry now see you boys later.” She said before dashing out of the dining hall.

 

 

-_-_-_-

 

 

“Harry you okay?” Chastity asked poking her head into the room.

 

 

 

It was the afternoon and Harry still had a hangover from the night before.

 

 

 

“No not okay – who hit me over the head with a blunt object?” he whined rubbing his face with his hands.

 

 

 

“Here drink this and a letter arrived for you from Niall. I intercepted it before Louis and Zayn got their hands on it.” She said placing a small goblet and a white envelope into his hands.

 

 

 

Harry gladly took the medicine sighing with relief when his headache disappeared. He lifted the envelope wearily. The last time he had seen Niall things got pretty out of hand. As he scanned the letter a smile appeared on his face.

 

 

 

“He wants to apologize for being an ass last time he was here. Do you think I could invite him to dinner or something without Louis getting mad?”  He asked Chastity hesitantly.

 

 

 

“Why should it matter if he gets mad or not – Niall is your best mate if you want to invite him then do so. You know what will make Louis really mad is if you invite him to the masquerade we’re having the day after his birthday.” She gushed mischievous.

 

 

 

 

“How come no one tells me about these things?”

 

 

 

 

“No one told you about the masquerade? What do you think they decorating for the whole time?” she asked amused.

 

 

 

 

“I don’t know I just thought they were trying to add life to this ominous place!” he replied slightly annoyed.

 

 

 

 

“Calm down you have plenty of time to prepare. It’s a week from today and since I’m in charge of the invitations I’ll slip one in to Niall.”

 

 

 

 

“Fuck, I still don’t know what I should get Lou for his birthday.”

 

 

 

 

“Just think long and hard about it and I’m sure a great idea will come to mind.” She replied smirking before leaving the room.

 

 

 

 

 _“She wasn’t suggesting what I think she was, was she?”_ He thought to himself as he pulled the covers over his head.

 

 

 

 

This was going to be a tough decision.

 

 

-_-_-_-

 

 

 

 When Louis’ birthday came around a private dinner was planned for close friends which for Louis only consisted of four other people.

 

 

 

“You really need to be more sociable.” Zayn said as he sat down at the table.

 

 

 

“That’s okay I prefer just you four. If you have a lot of friends there is always that chance one of them will try to kill you.” Louis replied dabbing at his mouth with his napkin.

 

 

 

 

Harry fidgeted nervously at the table. He had decided what to give Louis and just the thought of it had him flushing red.

 

 

 

 

“You okay Harry you seem a bit _uptight_.” Zayn asked smirking.

 

 

 

 

Harry glared at him.

 

 

 

 

“I’m fine.” Harry said through gritted teeth.

 

 

 

He knew he should have asked Liam instead of Zayn for help pertaining to his gift for Louis. It would have saved him a lot of embarrassment.

 

 

 

 

“I don’t think you are. Maybe we should get you a stronger drink to loosen you up?” Zayn suggested smugly.

 

 

 

 

Harry gasped causing his food to get lodged in his throat. The younger boy coughed frantically.

 

 

 

 

“That’s quite enough babe.” Liam scolded patting Harry on the back.  

 

 

 

 

“Aw I was just having some fun.”

 

 

 

 

Chastity chuckled at Louis’ confused expression.

 

 

 

 

“How many are showing up for the masquerade tomorrow?” Louis asked.

 

 

 

 

“A lot, it’s going to be packed. Many people who were on your father’s bad side want to be on your good side by lavishing you with gifts and all things extravagant.” Chastity said rolling her eyes.

 

 

 

Half way through dessert Zayn threw Harry a look that meant it was time to leave the table.

 

 

 

 

“Uhm, I think I’m going retire for the night.” Harry said getting out of his seat.

 

 

 

 

Louis gave him a worried look, “Are you okay, love?” he asked standing.

 

 

 

 

“I’m perfectly fine just feeling a bit tired.” He replied shyly.

 

 

 

 

“Alright well when I’m done here I’ll be right up.” Louis said pushing a quick kiss to his lips before Harry turned to exit.

 

 

 

 

The sound of a wolf whistle followed by Zayn crying out in pain echoed out of the room as Harry closed the door. He spread his wings and flew up until he reached their room, landing gently outside the door.

 

 

-_-_-_-

 

 

When Louis entered their bedroom the first thing he noticed was all the candles but his attention was immediately captured by Harry. The younger boy slipped off the bed and walked towards Louis his hips swaying. Louis noticed Harry had his silk robe hanging loosely on his body.

 

 

 

“This is a surprise.” Louis said his voice thick with lust.

 

 

 

“I thought you would have learned by now that I’m full of surprises.” Harry replied as he tugged Louis over to the bed.

 

 

 

When Harry felt the back of his legs bump against the bed he pushed the older boy away. Louis stared at Harry mesmerized as he untied the robe allowing it to slide down his pale body and pool at his feet.

 

 

 

Louis stared longingly his eyes taking in every part of Harry’s body, “You’re absolutely gorgeous.” He said grabbing for Harry so he could pull him close.

 

 

 

The younger boy swatted his hand away and Louis stared at him taken aback.

 

 

 

“Clothes off.” He commanded smirking.

 

 

 

Louis didn’t waste any time ridding himself of every piece of clothing. He did it with such a quickness you’d think he was on fire. Harry bit his lip seductively as he took in the sight before him. A feeling of nervousness began to swell inside of Harry causing him to tremble. He took a few calming breaths before grabbing Louis and throwing him on the bed. Louis lifted himself onto his elbows staring at Harry worriedly. He noticed the way his hands were trembling. The older boy sat up and laced their fingers together.

 

 

 

“This is your first time isn’t it?” Louis asked bringing a hand up to caress his cheek.

 

 

 

“Yeah, I’m sorry I just wanted it to be perfect.” Harry replied sighing sadly.

 

 

 

“Anything that involves you is perfect to me.” Louis said pulling Harry close so he could seal their lips together.

 

 

 

The kiss started off gentle and loving but quickly turned into something much more. Harry managed to push Louis back and straddle him - all without breaking the kiss. Louis moaned when he felt Harry’s slick hand pumping him tantalizingly slow; when he had slicked his hand up Louis didn’t know nor did he care. The younger boy lifted himself over Louis’ throbbing cock ready to impale himself on it but Louis grabbed his hips stopping him.

 

 

 

“Wait I have to prepare you or it’ll hurt.” Louis said reaching to run his fingers over Harry’s surprisingly slick hole, “You really are full of surprises.”

 

 

 

Harry smirked at Louis before thrusting down onto him and wincing at the slight burn. Louis hands gripped at the sheets on the bed to keep him from thrusting frantically into Harry’s tight heat. Harry slowly began lifting himself up and down causing the older boy to shudder and gasp underneath him.

 

 

Harry quickened the pace; throwing his head back in pleasure when Louis rubbed against his prostate.

 

 

 

“H-Haz you’re so fucking tight.” Louis said clutching Harry’s hips so hard there was bound to be bruising.

 

 

 

Harry lightly scratched his way down the length of Louis’ tanned chest whimpering as Louis thrust up into him over and over again. Louis quickly flipped them and took charge before Harry could protest.

 

 

He rolled his hips agonizingly slow.

 

 

“L-Louis don’t tease me. Fuck me faster, please!” Harry shouted.

 

 

 

Louis’ hips snapped forward at an alarming pace. The sound of slapping skin mixed with their moans echoed loudly in the room. Louis grasped Harry's leaking cock in his hand and pumped him in time with his thrusts.

 

 

 

 

“Come for me Harry.” Louis whispered biting down on his neck.

 

 

 

Harry’s hips arched off of the bed as he painted their chests white; Louis following close behind him. They laid in each other’s arms panting and sweaty.

 

 

 

“I love you Louis, happy birthday.” Harry mumbled sleepily as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Louis’ neck.

 

 

 

“I love you too Harry more than anything and thank you for my wonderful present.” He replied pushing a kiss to the younger boys forehead before they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and suggestions appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I know this chapter is a bit short and crappy but the ones after this will be fairly long. Don't kill me when you read this, by the way!

The night of the masquerade had come and Harry was quite nervous. His fingers trembled as he fastened his mask to his face. He gasped startled when two strong arms wrapped around his waist, “You look amazing.” Louis whispered pushing kisses to the younger boy’s neck.

 

 

“You’re very handsy tonight babe.” Harry said melting against Louis, “Didn’t get enough last night?” he asked chuckling.

 

 

“I can never have enough of you.” Louis replied dragging his hands down Harry’s chest slowly.

 

 

Before they could get any further the door burst open, “Will you two come on the guests are waiting.” Chastity said pulling Harry out of the older boys grasp.

 

 

The three of them flew to the ballroom quickly, “Sorry for the wait. I would like to say thank you to everyone for coming to celebrate my birthday. Please enjoy yourselves tonight!” Louis said as his feet touched the ground.

 

 

Music filled the large hall and the festivities began. While many chose to dance others decided to gorge themselves with the fine foods and drinks that littered the tables. Harry scanned the crowd of people, “Looking for someone?”

 

 

“Nialler, you really came!” Harry cheered pulling the blonde into a tight hug.

 

 

“Of course I did I wasn’t going to miss a chance to see my best friend.” He replied happily.

 

 

From across the room Louis immediately saw Niall and anger flared inside of him. How dare that filth come to his birthday celebration as if he were invited but before he could do anything Chastity appeared in front of him, “Don’t even think about it Lou. I know that look just leave him be.” She said gently.

 

 

“Who invited him?” Louis asked his voice dangerously low.

 

 

“Harry asked me to send him an invitation because he wanted to see him.” She explained cautiously.

 

 

“What’s a Solas doing here?” Zayn asked as he approached the two, Liam at his side.

 

 

“Apparently he was invited by Harry.” Louis replied irritated.

 

 

“Do you want me to get rid of him?” Zayn asked wickedly.

 

 

“No I don’t want to ruin Harry’s night even though it’ll ruin mine.” He replied sitting in his throne, “Bring me strong drink!” he commanded loudly at the servant.

 

 

The trio stared at Louis as he sulked and drowned his hate for Niall away with strong drinks. After being pulled onto the dance floor with Niall, Harry let his eyes wander over to Louis who was staring intensely back at him as he downed his goblet. Harry frowned before turning back to Niall, “I’ll be right back okay?” he said walking out of the crowd. As he walked away Niall noticed how Harry limped ever so slightly.

 

 

The blond felt rage fill him. There was no way Harry would have willingly let that disgusting Dorchadas bed him – Louis must have raped him. There was no way he was getting away with this Niall thought before storming from the room.

 

 

Harry slowly approached Louis’ throne a frown on his face, “Loubear what’s wrong?” he asked pouting. Louis sighed his anger melting away as soon as he saw Harry’s pouting face. He gestured for the younger boy to come closer. Harry grinned before curling up in Louis’ lap.

 

 

“You could have asked me first you know it would have been better than me thinking he showed up uninvited.” Louis said wrapping an arm around Harry.

 

 

“I’m sorry I thought you wouldn’t allow it and I really wanted to see him.”

 

 

“Sorry to interrupt you two love birds but I just saw your little friend run out of the room in quite a hurry.” Zayn said as he climbed the steps to the throne.

 

 

“What he’s gone? I told him I’d be right back.” Harry said frowning.

 

 

“Good riddance.” Louis muttered, “Will you honor me with this dance my love?” he asked trying to cheer the younger boy up.

 

 

Harry perked up nodding excitedly before hopping out of Louis’ lap. As they descended the stairs dancers on the floor split apart and allowed them to make their way to the center of the room. Zayn waved his hand; the lights dimmed and the music slowed. Harry and Louis glided effortlessly across the dance floor their eyes glued onto each other. The party guest stared at the pair adoringly. They were truly blessed. Never in a million years had their kingdom been as prosperous as it was now and it was all thanks to a former Solas.

 

 

Louis leaned in letting his lips brush against Harry’s ear, “I love you Haz.”

 

 

“I love you too Lou.” Harry replied smiling lovingly at the older boy.

 

 

Before Harry could comprehend what was going on Louis was ripped from Harry’s arms and was flying through the air, “Keep your filthy hands off of him!” Niall’s voice shouted.

 

 

Harry gasped at the sight of Niall holding a blade to Louis’ neck. Zayn and Liam flew into the air weapons in hand.

 

 

“If you come any closer I’ll slit his throat.” Niall said tightening his grip.

 

 

Harry flew up next to Liam, “Niall what the fuck are you doing?! Let him go right now!”

 

 

“You don’t have to pretend to protect him! I know what he’s done to you! He’s stolen your innocents away.” Niall shouted a deranged expression on his face, “I refuse to stand by while he pollutes you with his poisonous ways!”

 

 

Suddenly Niall screamed out in pain and the blade slipped from his hand. Louis took his chance and pinned Niall against the wall. Louis’ aura glowed red and his black wings flared open. Niall struggled helplessly against Louis’ grip pained screams echoing through the room.

 

 

“Louis, stop please!” Harry shouted flying towards them.

 

 

Liam reached out and grabbed Harry, “No you can’t help him now it’s too late!” Liam said tightening his grip on the struggling boy.

 

 

Louis reached up and plunged his hand into Niall’s chest, “Ha-Harry help me!” he screamed. Harry thrashed in Liam’s arms tears streaming down his face, “Louis you’re killing him! Stop it right now! Don’t do this!” Harry shouted.

 

 

The older boy wasn’t listening though it was as if his body and mind were possessed by a greater force. Harry turned his body and buried his face into Liam’s shoulder. His body went limp as he sobbed into his shoulder. Liam held Harry tightly as his body trembled violently.

 

 

Everyone watched as Louis ripped Niall’s heart from his chest and let his body slump to the floor motionless. He turned scanning the reactions of the crowd. When his eyes landed on Harry he felt himself being pulled back into reality. The older boy gasped dropping the still beating heart onto the floor. He stared at his bloodied hands then down at Niall’s lifeless body.

 

 

“What have I done…” he mumbled to himself in awe.

 

 

He quickly approached Liam and pulled Harry out of his arms. Harry flinched away from Louis whimpering, “Don’t touch me.” He said pushing the older boy away.

 

 

“Please Harry I-I’m sorry.”

 

 

Harry pushed passed Louis without a second glance and knelt down scooping Niall’s body into his arms. He turned, his eyes connecting with Louis, “Goodbye Louis.” The younger boy opened his wings and flew out of the room the dead body of his best friend in his arms. His tears blurred his vision as he flew out of Dorchadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.

It had been three days since he had flown away from Dorchadas and back to Solas with Niall in his arms. King Donahue went insane ranting on about revenge and war. The inhabitants of Solas began fearing for the king’s health when he locked himself away in the throne room not even coming out for the funeral of his son. Harry found himself sitting by his bedroom window, staring off into the distance.

 

His emotions were driving him crazy. He was torn between grieving for his best friend and longing to be reunited with Louis even after he killed Niall. Harry hated himself for even thinking about Louis. The younger boy was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the flapping of wings before someone landed in his room. He turned to see King Donahue staring back at him, a mad look in his eyes, “King Donahue what can I do for you?” Harry asked cautiously. The king beckoned him over, “I need a favor from you Harry.”

 

Harry slowly approached the older man. He seated himself on the bed with the king in front of him, “What is it? If I can help then I shall.” He said, “I knew you’d say that.” The king replied holding out a vial filled with dark liquid and handed it to Harry. He examined it closely, “What is this?” he asked confused. The king turned his back to Harry and stared out the window, “In three days we’re going to launch a surprise attack on Dorchadas. Every man, woman, and child will be killed. We will vanquish Dorchadas with no mercy!” he said his voice dripping with venom, “Bu-But sir, you can’t possibly do that they had nothing to do with Niall’s death, they’re innocent.” Harry replied hurriedly.

 

“They did nothing to stop him killing my son! No one showed him mercy so I shall not show them any mercy! You’re like a son to me Harry and I will not lose you to them too which is why I’ve decided to give you this potion.” He said gesturing towards the vial Harry held in his hand, “Once you drink this you’ll become powerful, more powerful than me and Louis combined. I’m going to send you to Dorchadas to take Louis prisoner in his own castle, after he’s been captured you will send word to me and we’re going to take over the kingdom and burn it down while he watches everything he loves being destroyed!”

 

Harry stared at King Donahue with wide eyes, “What if th-they don’t let me through the city gates?” he asked trying to think up ways to make the king reconsider this horrific plan, “Another thing about this potion is that it allows you to become invisible so you can come and go unseen.” He replied a wicked grin on his face, “Now drink up Harry you’ll be leaving as soon as possible.”

 

Harry had a feeling that if he refused the king would have him locked away or worse killed. He uncorked the vial and stared down at it his hands trembling before emptying it into his mouth and swallowing. As soon as the potion entered his body it felt as if every inch of his body had been lit on fire. He shouted and fell back onto the bed, thrashing around before suddenly it was gone and a cold sensation washed over him. Harry slowly sat up with the help of the king, “Stand up and show me your wings.” The king said in a hushed tone as if he would be overheard. Harry stood on shaky legs taking a few deep breaths before opening his wings. Harry gasped when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Any part of his wings that were once white had turned crimson along with his eyes, “What’s happened to me?!” Harry shouted afraid at what he saw, “You’ve transformed into a greater being. Now close your eyes and imagine yourself disappearing.”

 

Harry did as he was told, “Very good Harry, very good!” he heard the king shout happily. When he opened his eyes his reflection in the mirror had disappeared. He gasped staring down at his body to find that to had disappeared, “You have ten minutes to get ready to depart from here. Come find me in the throne room before you leave.” The king said smirking before he left the room. Harry felt uneasy as if the king were planning something far different than what he was telling him. He quietly followed the king to the throne room with his new powers he remained unseen.

 

“Everything is set with Harry. Are the armies ready?” the king asked his advisor.

 

“Yes your majesty.” He replied bowing, “Good as soon as that boy sends word that he has done what I commanded we’ll kill them all!”

 

“E-Even Harry, sir?” the advisor asked wide eyed.

 

“There is no way I’d let someone more powerful than me live – he must die.” The king replied simply. Harry exited the throne room his breathing ragged. He made himself seeable again before he knocked on the door, “Come in Harry!” the king called. Harry slowly made his way into the room as if he hadn’t heard everything the king had said moments before.

 

 

“I’m ready to depart, sir.” He said his voice dangerously low.

 

“Good I’m counting on you. I’ll be eagerly awaiting to hear from you.” The king said grinning. Harry nodded before bowing and made his way out of the room. The fly to Dorchadas didn’t take as long as it normally would have; Harry thought it must have been the potion. As he neared the gate he made himself unseen before flying right passed the guards. He landed gently inside the castle and was a bit shocked to find it almost empty. As he wandered the halls, searching for Louis he began growing anxious at the conversations he heard.

 

All the bitterness in his heart disappeared when he burst into their bedroom and his eyes landed on Louis. The older boy lay in their bed motionless, his skin pale. He didn’t even move when the door flew open. Harry closed the door behind him before approaching the bed and lacing their fingers together. Louis whimpered his body curling up, “Go away.” He mumbled brokenly. At first Harry had though Louis was talking about him but as he glanced down at their laced fingers he noticed he couldn’t see his hand. He quickly lifted the spell so Louis could see him, “Louis it’s me, love.” He said running his other hand through Louis’ fringe.

 

The older boy stared up at him with blank eyes before he began pushing at Harry’s body roughly, “No, no, stop tricking me!” he screamed ripping his hand from Harry’s. Louis pulled at his hair as he thrashed on the bed. Harry used his new strength to pin Louis’ arms on the bed before pushing their lips together. Louis froze his body going limp as he kissed Harry back slowly, whimpering. Harry moved so he could gather Louis into his arms. The older boy clung to him and buried his face into Harry’s shoulder as his body shook from his sobbing.

 

“It’s re-really you.” He said as he wrapped his arms around Harry, “Do-Don’t leave me again. Please don’t dis-disappear Harry!” he pleaded his hands clawing at Harry’s back desperately attempting to pull the younger boy closer, “I-I can’t live without you.” He cried pitifully.

 

“Shhh I’m not going anywhere Louis, I promise.” He replied running his hand up and down his back soothingly. The door to the bedroom suddenly burst open before Zayn and Liam flew into the room ready for a fight, “Ha-Harry is that you?” Liam asked as he approached the two of them, “What happened to you?”

 

Harry released Louis as he turned to look at Liam, “What do you mean?” he asked confused. Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s curls, “Your hair is black babe and your skin is paler than it was before you left.”

 

 “Not to mention your eyes are crimson not the green that they once were.” Zayn added chuckling. Harry looked down at his arms and realized what he said was true. His once tanned skin was now a shade or two paler, “Must be the potion.” He mumbled absentmindedly.

 

“What potion?” Louis asked.

 

“Oh, that reminds me King Donahue is planning an attack on Dorchadas. He sent me here to capture you Louis so he gave me this potion that makes me more powerful than you and him combined.” He said hurriedly. Louis stared at him warily, “N-No I’m not going to hurt you.” Harry said pulling Louis into his arms, “I can also turn myself invisible.” He said showing them. The trio gasped shocked, “That is incredible.” Zayn said placing his hand where Harry’s shoulder once was feeling the warmth underneath his fingers, “But as I left I overheard him talking he said he was going to kill me once I did the dirty work for him. What are we going to do?” Harry muttered scared lifting the spell so he could be seen.

 

“We’re going to fight.” Louis replied his voice confident, “Even if we die we have to defend Dorchadas this is our home.” He added his grip on Harry tightening. Liam came and sat down on the bed, Zayn doing the same, “What if we ambush him? We can get Harry to send word that he’s successfully completed the plan and when he and the army come into Dorchadas we’ll attack!” Zayn explained excitedly, “Will that work?” Harry asked worried, “What if something goes wrong? I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”

 

“We’re going to have casualties no matter what we do Haz but this is the best plan to minimize our casualties.” Liam replied patting him on the back comfortingly.

 

“Liam and I will get the armies ready you don’t worry about anything Lou just stay here and spend time with Harry.” Zayn said getting up from the best, “If you need anything come get me immediately.” Louis answered as they both walked out of the room. The older boy pulled Harry into his arms and held him tightly against his chest, “Is this all a dream?” he asked running his fingers through the younger boy’s soft curls. Harry looked up and pushed their lips together gently. The kiss was slow and passionate, “If this is a dream I don’t want it to end.” Harry replied tears falling from his crimson eyes.

 

“I-I thought I lost you forever, love.” Louis said as he wiped the tears from Harry’s pale face, “I don’t ever want to be apart from you.” He added his voice trembling with emotion.

 

For the second time the door burst open and Chastity flew into the room her frantic eyes landing on Harry. Her breathing was heavy, “It’s true you’re back.” She whispered her legs shaking. Harry got up from the bed and approached her slowly but was surprised when he felt the sting of her hand slapping him. Harry stared at her bewildered but his expression softened when he saw the tears in her eyes. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, “Y-You left without saying goo-goodbye to me.” She said burying her face into his shoulder, “Shhh it’s okay I’m back now and I promise I won’t be leaving again.” He replied running his hand down her back comfortingly. She pulled back smiling up at him, “What is this I hear about an ambush?” she asked wiping at her eyes.

 

“How did you hear about that already?” Louis asked from the bed, “The whole kingdom is buzzing about it. Apparently Liam made an announcement.” She replied chuckling, “We should go out and help, love.” Harry said looking over at Louis. The older boy got out of bed nodding, “You’re right we’ll need all the help we can get to prepare for what is to come.”

 

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

 

Harry ran through the crowds of men gearing up for battle as he frantically searched for Zayn. He growled as he was once again shoved out of the way. They’d never be ready in time with all this disorder. Finally getting fed up he spread his crimson wings as wide as they would go and lifted into the air, “STOP!” he shouted causing everyone in the room to freeze, “Get in single file lines, ten per row!” he added. The soldiers hurried to do what they were told as Harry watched them his gaze intense, “Now if you haven’t gotten your gear yet raise your hand.” He said watching as a couple dozen raised their hands, “I want you lot to follow Chastity and get your gear when you’ve gotten it report back here immediately.” He said watching as the ones that had their hands raised flew after Chastity eager to get away from the younger boy.

 

“The rest of you go take care of any unfinished business you might have and be back here in exactly one hour.”

 

The rest of them flew from the room, “You sure know how to make a room stand at attention.” Louis said his arms wrapping around Harry’s waist. The younger boy turned around and pushed his lips to Louis’, “I just want them to be ready for the violence they’re about to face.” Harry huffed after pulling away from the older boy, “I’m glad you’re here with me, love. I couldn’t have done this without you.” Louis said caressing Harry’s cheek. Slowly they both drifted to the floor again, Louis’ arms still around Harry. They stood there for a moment enjoying the peaceful silence, “Babe you said that the potion Donahue gave you makes you stronger than both him and I combined? What exactly did you mean by that?” he asked curiously.

 

“To be honest I’m not sure. He didn’t tell me he just said I’d be extremely powerful.” Harry replied, “Come on let’s go find Liam and Zayn.” Louis said hurriedly grabbing the younger boy’s hand and pulling him into the air. They flew through the maze of halls before finding the duo talking to some soldiers, “You two need to come with me.” Louis said in a hushed tone, “We don’t have much time as it is to prepare this better be important.” Zayn replied.

 

“I need you two to go down to the dungeon and bring up every prisoner we have that is due for execution.” He said ignoring Zayn completely, “Meet me us at the training grounds when you’re done.”

 

Once they were all gathered at the training grounds Louis examined the forty prisoners excitedly, “I need you lot to line up in groups of ten. When I say go the first group will charge at Harry. If you manage to get close enough and overpower him then you’ll be released from Dorchadas.” The younger boy stared at Louis incredulously, “Wh-What have you gone mad there’s ten of them and one of me?!” he stammered confused, “We’re testing these new powers of yours, love. You can be a huge advantage for us.” He replied, “Louis’ got a point Harry.” Liam said confidently placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

 

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news but have you forgotten that I don’t even know what my powers are?!” he replied frantically.

 

“Just do what feels right in the moment because danger and fear tend to make powers we didn’t even know we had come forth.” Zayn said pulling Louis and Liam away from Harry. The younger boy closed his eyes taking a deep breath before lifting himself into the air. He stared at the ten prisoners readying themselves eagerly to overpower Harry, “Are you ready Harry?” Louis asked from his position on the ground, “As ready as I’ll ever be.” He replied bending his neck to the side to crack it, “Let’s begin!”

 

The prisoners smirked as they rose into the air and charged. The two largest ones of the group charged passed the other eight. Harry felt the atmosphere around him growing heavy and looked down gasping when he noticed his body was surrounded by a black miasma he acted quickly and threw his hand out in front of him the miasma followed his movements and shot outwards towards the two brutes charging at him. Before they could dodge it the miasma cloud surrounded them. Their loud screams of agony echoed throughout the grounds causing the other prisoners to stop in their tracks in fear. Harry could feel the life being sucked from their bodies as his grew stronger.

 

Being overcome with a strong energy Harry charged towards the stunned prisoners. As he flew his body grew hot and his hand began glowing crimson. When he flew over the dark miasma cloud it flowed behind him as he flew revealing the mangled bodies of the former prisoners as they dropped to the ground. The other prisoners seeing the sight of the bodies tried to flee but Harry was too fast for them. He flew up trapping a few in the dark miasma before dismembering the remaining ones. It happened in a blink of an eye. One moment Louis was watching in amazement as Harry flew angrily towards the prisoners and next eight dead bodies hit the ground, some of the bodies in pieces.

 

Harry charged for the group of prisoners that were standing by the trio the intent to kill on his mind, “Wait, Haz stop!” Louis shouted throwing himself in front of them. Harry immediately halted and his hands as well as the miasma slowly fading. The prisoners behind Louis were trembling in fear that they would die deaths like their fellow inmates had, “That’s enough I think we’ve got the gist of your powers there’s no need for any more.” Louis explained. He turned to the remaining prisoners, “If you fight for us we’ll expunge your death sentence, if you don’t then that will be your fate.” He said pointing to the mangled bodies on the ground. They immediately bowed in front of Louis.

 

“We will fight for you!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry I wish it were longer, but I've run out of ideas for it. I might continue it later on like a sequel, but probably not till I finish some of my other fics.

The battle had been raging on for almost three days now. Even with Harry’s powers, the Solas’ armies were not showing any signs of backing down. King Donahue and Louis agreed to put the battle on hold for 24 hours so they could tend to their wounded and regroup. They were nearing their last hour when Zayn and Liam flew over to Louis where he was giving orders to the soldiers.

 

“You need to come quickly something is wrong with Harry.” Liam whispered to the older boy.

 

Louis looked at their worried faces before taking off into the air to find Harry. When he arrived in the infirmary, he saw Chastity, who was covered in blood, slowly pouring water into his mouth.

 

“Haz, what’s wrong?” Louis asked lacing their fingers together.

 

“His temperature suddenly went up and he’s not making any sense Louis.” Chastity said smoothing her hand across his forehead.

 

Harry’s body began glowing, and for a moment, he looked normal like he did before he got his powers. His lush brown curls appeared before being replaced once again with black.

 

“What’s happening to him?” Zayn asked stepping closer to the bed.

 

“It must have to be the potion Donahue gave him.” Liam whispered, “Maybe it was a trap the whole time.” He added his voice pained.

 

“What are you saying?!” Louis screamed looking from Liam to Harry.

 

“What if it was poisoned? What if Donahue blames Harry for Niall’s death.” Zayn explained placing a hand on Louis’ shoulder.

 

“No…he-he can’t die! I won’t allow it to happen!” Louis screamed.

 

The older boy hoisted Harry into his arms before taking off, “Stay here!” he shouted at the trio who were following close behind him.

 

“There is no way! Harry is our friend too!” Chastity shouted as she dodged passed a group of confused soldier’s. 

 

As they came to the entrance of the Solas camp they were stopped, “What do you want scum?”

 

“I wish to speak to Donahue.” Louis spat, “Move or die.” He added simply. The trio behind him were ready to pounce when commanded too.

 

“Let them in!” King Donahue said a smug grin on his face when his eyes landed on Harry.

 

Louis flew to where King Donahue was sitting in a makeshift throne, “How can I help you _King_ Louis?”

 

“You know damn well how you can fucking help me! What have you done to Harry?!” he shouted lunging at him only to be stopped by Zayn.

 

“Ah, I see the poison is starting to affect him just like I planned. By the looks of it he only has a few minutes left to live.” Donahue chuckled manically.

 

Louis calmly passed Harry over to Chastity before turning to face Donahue, “If you don’t give him the antidote I’ll slaughter you and your entire army. After I’ve done that I’ll go to your kingdom and kill every citizen within your walls.” Louis said slowly his anger taking control of him.

 

King Donahue chuckled, “Are you threatening me boy? You must have forgotten I’ve been a King far longer than you have.”

 

“That may be true but I am my father’s son and everyone near and far knows my father was a better King then you will ever be.” He replied harshly.

 

King Donahue growled as he stood from his throne, “I’ll tell you what – how about we make a deal? His life for yours.”

 

“Deal.” Louis replied without thinking about it.

 

“N-No, don’t do i-it Louis!’ Harry’s voice shouted weakly, “Zayn you can-can’t let him!”

 

Zayn stepped forward, “Louis think this through.” He whispered to his best friend.

 

Louis looked over at Harry who began coughing. His heart clenched painfully when blood began dripping from the younger boy’s mouth, “I can’t let him die…I love him.” Louis replied turning to Donahue, “Do what you will to me just save him.” Louis said loud enough for everyone around to hear.

 

King Donahue smiled as he raised his hand into the air, “I’m going to rip your heart right out of your chest just like you did to my boy.” Donahue said a wicked gleam in his eyes.

 

Harry watched as Donahue grabbed onto Louis’ shoulder to keep him still. He began thrashing in Chastity’s arms - suddenly his body felt hot. Chastity shouted before dropping him on the ground. Everyone turned to look at the commotion.

 

Harry knelt on the ground screaming in agony, “Louis!!!!”

 

His wings flared out and he began rising into the air with his arms spread out.

 

“What’s happening to him?!’ Louis asked running to him.

 

“I-I don’t know this isn’t suppose t-to happen.” King Donahue stuttered his voice fearful.

 

A large cloud of miasma began surrounding the whole camp. The soldiers began screaming in fear and flocking to their king for orders.

 

“Louis look!” Liam shouted to the older boy.

 

Louis looked over at him and noticed the four of them where surrounded by a light, “What is it?” he asked Zayn in awe.

 

“It seems to be a barrier. Harry must be protecting us somehow.” Chastity said her voice amazed.

 

The miasma began swirling around the camp at an alarming rate before collapsing inward and covering every surface. The sound of screaming filled their ears. The four of them knew only too well what Harry’s miasma was capable of.

 

Soon silence surrounded them and the miasma began fading. Harry’s limp body slowly drifted to the ground. Louis stared around at the destroyed camp. Dead and mangled bodies lay strewn around. What use to be King Donahue’s body lay against the throne unrecognizable.

 

Louis quickly ran to the younger boy, “Harry, Harry please don’t b-be dead.’ He shouted gathering Harry into his arms, “Wake up…look at me!’

 

“Louis we need to get him back to the infirmary.” Chastity said hurriedly

 

Zayn picked Harry up and Liam helped Louis off the ground. The four of them rushed back to Dorchadas at lightning speed. Once there Zayn laid him in his bed, “Harry can you he-hear me?” Zayn called brushing his curls back.

 

The four of them surrounded his bed waiting for something to happen.

 

“I-Is he…?” Chastity began but stopped when tears began dripping from her eyes.

 

Liam laid his head on Zayn’s shoulder trying to muffle his sobs. Louis knelt next to Harry’s body shaking his head, “Y-You can’t leave me….please wake up…please.” He begged clutching to Harry’s body.

 

Suddenly Harry’s eyes shot open – they were black as night and a loud shriek tore itself from him. Louis jumped back shocked. Harry was tearing at himself as he thrashed wildly. What remained of his shirt was now gone. His pale skin was covered in red veins that were pulsating. It was the poison getting ready to consume him.

 

Louis stared helpless as the poison coursed through his body in a never-ending cycle. He grasped Harry’s hand and pushed it to his face as he sobbed.

 

“The réalta i-it’s glowing!” Liam shouted, “How is this possible?” 

 

“Wh-What does that mean?” Louis asked staring at the necklace hanging from Harry’s neck.

 

He remembered when he went to fetch Harry from Solas, Niall had given it to him as gift. None of them could believe their eyes it was as if the light from the réalta was sucking the poison from Harry’s body.

 

“The star of Solas is an ancient artifact. I remember when Niall’s mother passed away, and she gave it to him. She told him to always keep it safe. It is said that the réalta of Solas protects the person who wears it, but it has always been more of a legend.” Liam explained hurriedly his eyes never leaving Harry.

 

Slowly but surely Harry skin went back to its normal color and his curls turned brown. Louis laughed happily, as he ran his fingers through the soft curls, “It-It’s a miracle.”

 

The younger boy opened his eyes and Louis gasped when his eyes met with the beautiful green of Harry’s eyes. Harry scanned the room around him, “Wh-What happened?” he asked his voice hoarse as if he had not spoken in days. Louis helped him sit up before throwing his arms around Harry and sobbing.

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ trembling body, “Lo-Louis what’s the matter, love?” he asked worriedly.

 

“Harry what do you remember?” Chastity asked sitting on the edge of his bed.

 

“Not much, everything is blurry. It is as if I was in a dream. I remember Donahue saying he was going to rip out Louis’ heart then my body felt like it was engulfed by fire…then nothing.” He replied staring at their astonished faces.

 

Louis pulled away from him and pushed his lips to Harry’s, “I love you so much Ha-Harry. Don’t ever leave me.” He said as he pulled away.

 

Harry reached up and wiped away the tears that clung to Louis’ cheeks, “I love you too Louis. It’s okay I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.” He replied pushing kisses to the older boys’ face.

 

-_-_-_-_-_-

 

For the next few days, the kingdom of Dorchadas was busy. People were tending to the wounded while others planned burials for the dead. Louis refused to let Harry out of bed until he was sure the younger boy was fully healed.

 

“I want to stretch my legs I hate laying here all day.” Harry said pouting.

 

Louis smiled at him and pushed a quick kiss to his lips, “I have a meeting in Solas. Since they are kingless, I have to decide what happens to them. I promise after the meeting we’ll go for a walk in the garden before dinner, okay?”

 

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes, “Let me come with you. I use to be a Solas after all.” He said hopefully, “The meeting will go smoother if you have me with you, I promise.”

 

Louis thought for a minutes, “Fine, but as soon as you start feeling ill you better tell me.” He warned, “Now come on I’ll help you get dressed so we can get going.”

 

-_-_-_-

 

When they walked into Solas many people to Harry’s surprised bowed to Louis as he passed them.

 

A little girl came wobbling up to Louis and pulled on this trousers. Louis stared down at her smiling before picking her up, “What can I do for you little one?” he asked ruffling her hair.

 

“I’m hungry.” She replied a cute pout on her face.

 

Louis chuckled as she laid her head onto his shoulder, “Well I’m sure we can find you something to eat.”

 

They walked passed a few stalls before stopping at one that had fresh pastries. She lifted her head eagerly and pointed to what she wanted. Louis pulled out his sack of coins and paid the nice old man that ran the stall before placing the little girl on the ground, “Here you go, dear. Eat up so you can grow big and strong.”

 

She grabbed the pastry from him grinning, “Thank you!” she squealed hugging Louis before running off.

 

Harry smiled as he watched Louis interacting with the child. Warmth spread across his whole body. The older boy looked back at him smiling, before lacing their arms together, “We better get going or we’ll be late.”  He said dragging Harry off towards the building that the meeting was in.

 

 When they entered, Harry recognized Donahue’s advisers. They bowed to them when they entered the room, “Harry it’s been a long time!” One of them said as he took a seat across from him.

 

“It has, I’m glad to see you doing so well Sir Paul.” Harry replied politely.

 

“Please, just Paul, we go way back no need for titles here. We’re amongst friends after all.” He said chuckling.

 

The room quieted and the meeting began. Harry sat listening to what was being said, but kept quiet instead of saying his opinion out loud.

 

Soon an argument broke out, “This is preposterous how can you expect to run Dorchadas and Solas. We must have someone here under you to make decisions. There must be an order to things!”

 

Louis sneered, “Do you think I would put you in charge? I know how loyal you were to Donahue I have heard the stories Lord Charles. Do you take me for a fool? If I put you in charge there will be a rebellion in the first week!”

 

Before any more shouting could be done, Harry slammed his fist onto the table – catching everyone’s attention.

 

“Stop this nonsense how can we expect to come up with a plan if all we do is shout?” Harry asked incredulously.

 

“What do you think we should do Harry?” Paul asked turning his gaze to Harry.

 

Harry bit his lip, “I think we should combine our kingdoms rather than try to run the kingdoms as separates. That way everything will run smoother and everyone knows there is strength in numbers. We can combine the council of advisers so there will be an even number – half from Dorchadas and half from Solas just to be fair.” He explained feeling somewhat anxious as everyone stared at him.

 

For a moment, the room was silent, “But can a new king like Louis run such a large kingdom?” Paul asked simply.

 

“I won’t be running it by myself I’ll have Harry.” Louis replied lacing their fingers together.

 

Many of the advisers hummed in agreement.

 

“You mean to say you’re willing to share your power as king with…Harry?” Lord Charles asked shocked.

 

“Yes, and I know he’ll do a magnificent job. Before he came to Dorchadas, the conditions of my kingdom were bad. I would not admit it then because my pride clouded my judgment, but after Harry entered my life, I realized you cannot run a kingdom on fear like my father did. If there is no balance then there is just chaos.” Louis said his voice radiating with confidence.

 

The advisers whispered to each other for a moment. Harry felt his eyes sting as he held back the tears that came to his eyes as he listened to Louis’ speech.

 

“I think it’s settled then do you plan on throwing a coronation for Harry, or how are we going to do this?” Lord Charles asked as he pushed his glasses onto his face.

 

“You leave that to Louis I’m sure he’s got it all figured out.” Paul said winking at Louis who smiled in return.

 

Harry stared at the two confused, “What are they up too?” he thought.

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

As Harry dressed himself for dinner, he could not get Louis and Paul out of his head. He knew they were up to something, but what if he was just being paranoid. The door of his bedroom opened and Chastity walked in carrying clothes, “Sorry about this but Louis says he wants you to wear this tonight.” She said her face suspiciously void of any emotion.

 

“What’s wrong with what I’ve got on?” he asked frowning.

 

  
“Don’t shoot the messenger I’m just telling you what I was told.” She said handing him the clothes before leaving the room.

 

Harry grumbled and tore off what he was wearing, “There is definitely something funny going on around here.”

 

-_-_-_-_-

 

When he entered the dining hall, his eyes widened at the amount of people in the room. Usually people came and left during dinner but it seemed as if the whole kingdom was dining in tonight. As he walked by the tables, he noticed that they were filled with food - more than normal.

 

When he sat in his seat Liam, Zayn, and Chastity smiled at him. He smiled back and realized everyone was dressed nicely not in their normal attire. The dinner gong rang and Louis stood up from his seat, “I would like to make an announcement.” He said walking to the center of the room, “Harry will you please join me?”

 

Harry stood from his seat hesitantly and walked over to where the older boy was standing.

 

“As you all know over the past few months our kingdom has prospered despite a few mishaps and it is thanks to Harry. He has proven himself to be quite a wonderful and loyal being.” Louis said placing his hand on the small of Harry’s back as he smiled at him lovingly, “I don’t know what our kingdom would be like now if I had never met him. I have grown ever since he has come into my life. I use to be an arrogant, naïve king, but now thanks to him I have become a king that for cares for his people.”

 

Harry stared at all the smiling faces and felt himself blush from the attention he was receiving. Suddenly he heard people gasping and he turned he see Louis down on one knee. The younger boy felt tears sliding down his cheeks as he stared at Louis in surprise, “There have been to many times that I thought I was going to lose you Harry, and the thought of you not being in my life causes me such pain. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband and helping me rule this ever growing kingdom?” he asked grabbing Harry’s hand in his own.

 

A sob slipped passed Harry lips when he saw the ring sparkling in Louis’ hand. He nodded frantically, “Ye-Yes I will!” he replied happily.

 

Louis slipped the ring onto his finger before standing up and pulling the crying boy into his arms. The room exploded with cheers and applause.

 

“I love you Harry Styles.”

 

Harry clung to Louis as he swung him around the room, “I love you too, so much.” Harry replied laughing joyously through his tears.

 

“To Louis and Harry – may happiness find them wherever they may go!” Liam said holding his goblet into the air.

 

“To Louis and Harry!”

 

The trio got up from the table, ran to the center of the room, and embraced the happy couple, “Thank you for everything.” Harry mumbled as Zayn, Liam, and Chastity hugged them tightly.

 

“Let’s celebrate this wondrous day! Drink and eat til your heart’s desire!” Louis said to everyone.

 

They all made their way back to the table and sat down. Harry beamed as he ate. Everyone was congratulating them and talking about ideas for the wedding. Harry had never in a million years imagined that he would be this happy when he was first brought to Dorchadas.

 

As he sat there surrounded by the people he loved, he was thankful he had decided to go with Louis all those months ago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated!!!! Please and thank you. (:


End file.
